


鬱夏

by cstone9876



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 「去死。」程夏平靜地說，左手覆上子郁正在殘害自己的手掌，「或是活著。」子郁的呼吸紊亂，他感受到了熱度，程夏掌心的熱度。灼熱與疼痛相伴相生，他感覺到熱，於是痛也回來了。
Kudos: 1





	鬱夏

鬱夏

01.

從什麼時候開始傷害自己，子郁不記得了。他的靈魂是殘缺的，因為他重視的人一個接一個地死去而他卻毫無感覺，所以他也應該跟著死去，但無可名狀的力量阻止了他。所以他只好用痛苦，讓自己假裝是死了。一次又一次，死去，再復活。

他的內心支離破碎，但世上沒有看透人心的機器，所以每個人都用高傲的自以為是，斷定子郁是個「正常」的人類。至少，不是他們認為會在捷運上隨機殺人的「神經病」。為了保護自己，人類的大腦創造出一種錯誤且充滿歧視的謬論——將「自身」和「兇手」隔離開來。「正常」的人絕不會做出如此慘無人道的事，那樣的罪行只可能由「異常者」去執行。可他們一秒鐘也沒有想過，正常和異常就是硬幣的一體兩面，永遠共生共存。

子郁看過精神科醫師，約過心理諮商，他心中尚未死透的求生欲驅使他尋找脫離地獄的方法。但是沒有用，沒有什麼方法比傷害自己更能拯救他。除了用極端的肉體疼痛去轉移精神上的疼痛，別無他法。他覺得自己這輩子就這樣了，像那隻伊索寓言裡的蝙蝠，在死去和活著之間遊蕩，不屬於任何一邊，也不被任何一方接納。游離在物質世界與微觀世界，成為一個永恆的遊魂。

總有一天，會有驅魔師發現自己，然後徹底消滅他的存在吧。子郁想。可他沒有料到，驅魔師來了，自己卻沒有被消滅。

02.

「名字？」一份卷宗摔在審訊室的鐵桌上，邵子郁不耐煩地拉開椅子坐下，準備來接這個全警局沒人願意收的爛攤子。子郁對面坐著一名涉嫌恐嚇危險安全罪的嫌疑犯，那人坐姿端正而不拘謹，也不似刻意裝出的無辜鎮定。子郁的直覺一向十分敏銳，但這時，在簡陋日光燈下，對面的男子竟顯得捉摸不定。

男子沉默，子郁只好翻開卷宗，用標準流程那一套開始問訊，「四月十四日，也就是昨天晚上，你是否在仁忠路橋下的斑馬線上遇見了葉允緋與龔育賢二人？」

沒有回應，子郁心上一陣煩躁。又是一個想要學電視劇行使緘默權的有錢混帳，不管費多少口舌，最後只會換來一句「我要見律師」。他今天不想吼人，但是對付這種混帳，他只想發洩一番。

「你他媽是啞⋯⋯」

「是的。」

「⋯⋯啊？」子郁一句怒吼被對方突如其來的回答堵在胸口，上不去也下不來，憋得他幾乎窒息。子郁咬著嘴唇內側，緩緩做了幾個深呼吸。一。二。三。

「你問我是否遇見了那兩個人，是的，我遇見了。」男子的口條清晰，有條不紊，嘴邊甚至帶著一抹若有似無的輕笑。他移動了交疊的雙腳，盯著子郁的眼神從容不迫，像是一頭優雅的豹子，在草原上帶著玩心觀賞自己的獵物。

操。自以為有錢就能逃過法律制裁的上流蛆蟲，子郁最討厭的類型。反胃的同時他下意識尋找能傷害自己的東西，可這裡是審訊室，什麼傷害性武器都沒有，他總不能在疑犯面前掏出警棍擊打自己的脛骨。

「然後呢？發生了什麼、你們都說了什麼，一字一句給我交代清楚。」子郁的拳頭抵在桌邊，刻意留長的指甲陷進掌心，壓出半圓形的紅印。雖然不夠，但是還可以，還能撐下去。

「允緋認識我，她向我搭話，而我只是說了實話。」男子的眼神沒離開過子郁，似乎比起問訊，這個暴躁的警官更讓他感到有趣。

聽見這種模稜兩可的回答，子郁怒極反笑，「想耗？行啊，老子陪你。」他從胸前抽出原子筆，翹起二郎腿，把卷宗放到腿上，狠狠瞪著他的嫌疑犯。「儘管我很討厭你，但還是得說一聲，我們手上已經有了另一方的筆錄，任何與描述不符的部分上了法庭都會當作呈堂供證，懂這意思吧？」子郁轉著原子筆，思考這筆尖能否刺破肌膚，「也就是說，會不會多出偽證和妨礙公務的罪名，全憑你自己。」

「你總是這樣嗎——」男子停了一下，「中隊長？」

子郁極快地皺了一下眉頭，他沒有自我介紹，對方卻正確地指出了他的職位。

「你和葉允緋是怎麼認識的？」他翻了一下卷宗，這段在現有的筆錄中並無述及。說到底，這整樁案子都很奇怪。報案者是龔育賢，但實際上被恐嚇的對象是他的女友葉允緋。可葉允緋本人卻一直很安靜，回答問題也是溫溫吞吞，完全不想把事鬧大的模樣。可惜龔家和政治人物關係匪淺，嚥不下這口氣的龔育賢威脅警局要在二十四小時內將人逮捕到案，否則刁難在所難免。高層哪可能讓這種破事威脅到光明的升官之路，派了警員迅速將人抓捕到案，卻又沒人有空審問嫌疑犯，連身家背景都來不及調查。於是這事就落到了偉大的中隊長，邵子郁的頭上。

「工作。」男子依然惜字如金。

「員工？同事？」子郁在紙上潦草寫下幾筆。

「算是客戶吧。」

總算是問出點東西了，「你幹業務的？」

聞言男子笑了出聲，被子郁用足以殺人的目光瞪視後才稍作收斂，「抱歉。不，不是。」

子郁用筆桿敲打桌緣，「好吧。你的客戶在大街上向你搭話，但你卻惹怒了她的男朋友？真是有趣的發展。」他挑挑眉。

「我只是說了實話。」男子棕黑色的雙眸微瞇。

豹子被惹怒了，子郁的本能閃著紅燈和震耳欲聾的警鈴，「什麼實話？好好選擇措辭，最好是原話，一字不差，畢竟這就是我不得不和你被關在這鬼地方的原因。」

「會死。」他說。

子郁手上晃動的筆停下了。一。二。三。他不著痕跡地做了三次深呼吸。

「誰會死？」

「我的記性不好，可能沒有辦法說出原話，但大概的意思還是記得的。」男子思索了一下，然後平淡地說，「『跟他結婚的話，妳就會死。』」

一模一樣。子郁看著龔家少爺的筆錄，確實這人就是這麼跟葉允緋說的。

「你為什麼要這麼說？」嘴上問著，但子郁心底已經有了答案。他知道人性，為錢、為權、為愛，沒別的了。這恐嚇無非是要阻止他們即將到來的婚禮，葉允緋只是個普通的女孩，如果這男的不是愛她到瘋魔的跟蹤狂，那就是有人覬覦龔家的錢和權，試圖使婚事告吹，讓某人的女兒保有一點上位的機會。無聊，不，噁心。子郁已經提筆準備寫下結論，男子卻再一次讓他措手不及。

「因為她問了。」

「⋯⋯問？葉允緋問你？」子郁腦子裡完成的拼圖被打散，徹底變成了不同的形狀，現在他甚至摸不著邊際。面對重複的問題，男子懶得回答。一瞬之間，四方水泥裡只有無聲迴盪，「她問你什麼？」

「她問，『我能幸福嗎？』」男子說。

幸福。多麽天真、多麽無邪的願望。葉允緋，子郁想衝著那笨女孩大吼，世界上沒有幸福，只要活著、只要作為一個人類，那麼到死，都不可能獲得幸福。他覺得自己要吐了，指甲陷入掌心的疼已經轉移不了任何思緒。他需要一把刀子，現在就要。他必須看到皮肉破開，他必須感受鮮血湧出的溫熱，他必須痛苦，他現在必須死——

「停下！」對面一直冷靜淡漠的男子突然低聲大吼，「不管你現在在想什麼，都立刻停下！」

子郁抬起不知何時低下的頭，卷宗和原子筆散落一地。他看向前方，視線裡只有一雙棕黑色的深邃眼瞳。除了那人的眼睛和聲音之外，一切突然空白。不管是物質世界還是微觀世界，什麼都沒有了。見到子郁這副模樣，男子露出不悅的神情，像是煩躁、糾結和無奈的結合。子郁沒有說話，或是無法言語。男子思索良久，最後改變輕鬆的坐姿，正襟危坐，對著桌子另一頭發愣的警官伸出手。

「把手給我。」他低聲說。那就像一句咒語，一封不容抗拒的邀請函，引領靈魂走向未知黑暗的世界。子郁反射性地退縮，而男子只是重複道，「不要害怕，把手給我。」

子郁失去了對身體的掌控，無法抗拒地伸出了手。他冰冷的手掌被一個陌生男子握緊，從對方掌心傳來的熱度似要燙傷皮膚。他急切地想抽回手卻動彈不得，好像屬於邵子郁的一切都在失控崩毀。

「破碎的靈魂。」

他一怔，抬眸，望進一雙非人的眼裡。是的，引以為傲的直覺怎麼沒有早點警告他呢？眼前的不是人，也不是什麼草原的豹子，是更可怕的，他一直以來期待又懼怕的——

「你都對自己做了什麼？」男子語氣平淡，可子郁已經控制不住自己。

「閉嘴。」他試圖大吼，但說出口後，才發現語氣顫抖得像雨夜被拋棄在街邊的幼貓。

「你以為這樣就能結束一切嗎？你以為一把小刀，就可以抹滅所有存在嗎？」男子的眼神凜冽起來，子郁覺得自己的腦子像是被挖了出來，被人剝開看了個遍，頭疼欲裂，「真傻。」

「你又懂什麼。」子郁語不成聲，他不知道自己現在是什麼表情，可能憤怒至極，也可能哭得唏哩嘩啦，或是兩種都有，「你他媽的又懂什麼？」

「我不懂命運為什麼如此對待你。但是我知道，不可與死亡作遊戲。」

「我沒有在玩遊戲。」僅管聲音極輕，但這句話子郁說得異常堅定。

男子嘆息，「你該活，卻選擇死亡。你該死，卻又選擇活著。這就是遊戲。」

——原來如此，子郁什麼都懂了。迷宮找到了出口。那是長久以來第一次，他內心支離破碎的靈魂被真正觸碰。對方鬆開手，溫度消失了，子郁只剩下一個問題。

「你是誰？」子郁的胃裡有隻蝴蝶橫衝直撞。

「驅魔師。」他說。

03.

程夏，三十九歲，父母在德國定居，未婚，德國哥廷根大學民俗學研究所碩士畢業，無前科，現職——寵物店老闆。

寵物店，去他媽的寵物店。子郁看著下屬加班查出的疑犯背景，從學歷到職業，紙上的內容太過荒唐，他幾乎要懷疑那小子是不是熬夜到腦子不清，隨便幻想拼貼出一個人的人生。

一個警員小跑過來，「中隊長，龔先生打來詢問案件進度——」

「偵辦過程不得透露！這種事還要問嗎？」

警員被子郁一吼，嚇得來不及道歉就一溜煙跑走了。

一個個都是沒用的廢物。子郁看著他離去的背影冷笑。考上四等特考就覺得自己是人生勝利組，只要搬出警察這個鐵飯碗，女人就會主動貼上來。從中挑個順眼的，結婚，生子，之後裝模作樣把全家福照片放在辦公桌上，孩子都不用抱幾下，就可以獲得別人同樣假惺惺的欽羨。再幸運點，說不定還能用愛家好男人的形象騙幾個學妹上床。最後因公殉職或是當個膽小鬼活到退休，不管怎麼樣都有一大筆錢。然後那個被遺留下來、不幸的受精卵就得一輩子活在有個「警察父親」的陰影裡，有很高的機率會跑去唸警察學校，繼續這個噁心人的輪迴。

但是很可惜，子郁並不是這個輪迴的任何一環，他去當警察只是因為會死的機率比較高。如果他真的是其中一員，不知道會比現在輕鬆幾百萬倍。「做一個不滿意的人類勝過當一隻滿意的豬。」忘記是誰說的了，但子郁覺得這就是一句幹話。當豬多好，看看那些整天坐在辦公室發神經，腦滿腸肥的廢物。他們的人生可快樂了。

而子郁，就是因為堅持要當個人類，才會落得這種人不人、鬼不鬼的境地。

——那程夏呢？他是什麼？

看著檔案上男人的照片，結合在審訊室發生的那些事，子郁沒有答案。

「問出什麼了？」失神間，子郁的辦公椅被人踢了下，差點讓他失去平衡摔到地上。

「操你⋯⋯」子郁口不對心地罵咧，若是平常人這麼幹，頭早就被他擰下來了。他重新坐好，看向對方，「早。」

「早？」一頭黑色長髮垂落下來，女人皮笑肉不笑地湊到他眼前。貞子都比她可愛。

「早安，鄭衍琪分局長大人。」子郁懷疑自己的聲音還能不能更死板。衍琪哼了一聲，隨手拿起子郁桌上的橡皮筋，三兩下把散亂的長髮扎成馬尾。

「那是昨天綁便當的。」子郁撐著沉重的頭看她。

「就算泡過屍水我也會用，橡皮筋就只是橡皮筋。」衍琪拿起檔案裡程夏的照片，「就他？」

子郁不置可否，反正她也不是真的在問，「他承認指控，證詞也沒有矛盾。」

「一整個晚上你就問了這些？」

「就他媽一個恐嚇是能問出個鬼，他家冰箱裡又沒有斷手斷腳。」

「也是，要邵中隊辦這種案子真是大材小用了。」衍琪笑笑，「想念斷手斷腳的話，懸案室有很多照片，沒事可以去紓壓一下。」

子郁沒理她，這分局長就是個瘋婆娘，腦筋很好的那種，「筆錄做完，可以讓他交保了吧？」

衍琪從子郁肘下抽出卷宗，花了一點時間閱讀他的速記，「字太醜看不懂，重謄。還有這是什麼？他恐嚇被害人是因為被害人問他？你確定這不是你夢到的？」衍琪闔上卷宗，嘆了一口氣，「這很白癡，我懂。但是你知道，有錢人都有被害妄想症，在路上被石頭絆倒都覺得是陰謀。我們不是醫生，治不好他們的病，只能找出是誰把那顆石頭放在路上，後續怎麼樣和我們都沒有關係。」

「明哲保身這事用不著妳教。」子郁低語。

「真是這樣就好。」衍琪看了子郁一眼，把卷宗遞還給他，「去把早餐吃一吃，回來繼續問。」

04.

子郁踏進審訊室的前一刻猶豫了。這不像他，但誰又知道什麼才是真正的他。他想起那雙非人的眼瞳、手心的熱度。想要疼痛，他無法克制地想要疼痛。一。二。三。子郁推開門，男人還是坐在那裡，優雅而不拘束，像是從子郁離開後就再也沒有移動過。

「程夏，是吧？」子郁對於這種開場白差不多已經感到厭倦了，他再一次把自己摔進鐵椅，闖進野獸的視野。

「是的。」程夏笑了下，「請邵子郁中隊長多加關照。」

「你啊⋯⋯」子郁想要發怒，但是隱約的頭疼正在變得明顯，「算了，寵物店？」

程夏頷首。

「然後驅魔師？我警告你不要給我裝瘋賣傻，我還願意坐在這裡跟你說話你已經要謝天謝地了。」

「驅魔是天賦。」程夏道，「隔代遺傳。」

這都是什麼亂七八糟的東西。子郁快瘋了，可無所謂，他腦子裡早就沒有半點正常的東西了，「我真的不想為難你，但是你如果再不給我個說法，不只你出不去，我他媽也要跟你一起耗死在這裡。所以讓我們重新來過——為什麼葉允緋結婚就會死？」

「我沒有說她結婚就會死。」程夏露出了一絲不耐，又趁著子郁摔卷宗的前一刻澄清，「我是說，跟『龔育賢』結婚的話，她就會死。」

「行，所以你不是迷戀葉小姐的變態殺人狂，非常好的進展。」子郁咬開原子筆蓋，依舊潦草地書寫著，「這些話是誰要你說的？」

「允緋。」

「什麼？」

程夏閉上眼睛，「我說過，她問了問題，所以我給了她一個答案。」

子郁用力握著筆桿，手指都有些疼痛，「那你所謂的『答案』，是怎麼來的？」

「看到的。」程夏睜開眼睛，「就像我看到你每天晚上，用刀子劃開鮮血淋漓的傷口。」

操，操你媽。子郁猛地站起來，掀翻在地上的鐵椅發出巨大聲響。他瞪著程夏，全身止不住地發顫。他知道，他知道自己有千百種方式可以否認、可以指控他精神錯亂、可以用他慣常的吊兒郎當一笑置之。但是他做不到，他全身無力，像是骨頭全被打碎了又重新放回去，這還是他嗎？他是現代的忒修斯之船嗎？

「我還能怎麼辦。」他的聲音微弱到幾乎無法捕捉，喉嚨裡有火在灼燒，他快吐了。程夏只是鎮定地坐著，像訓練有素的心理師面對一名幾近崩潰的患者。「不然你告訴我，我還能怎麼辦啊？」子郁掐住右大腿，指尖深深陷進肉裡。夏季制服只有一層薄薄的織料，那本該很疼，可子郁什麼都感覺不到。

「去死。」程夏平靜地說，左手覆上子郁正在殘害自己的手掌，「或是活著。」

子郁的呼吸紊亂，他感受到了熱度，程夏掌心的熱度。灼熱與疼痛相伴相生，他感覺到熱，於是痛也回來了。

「你總得選一個。」程夏輕描淡寫，彷彿這只是道簡單的是非題。不，這原本就是一道簡單的是非題。活著，或是死了。黑與白的二分界，世上唯一一道清晰的界線。是子郁不好，是他非要用血抹開這條境界線，把自己囚禁在沒人能看見的灰色地帶，拒絕作出抉擇。一切都是他的錯。

「我做不到。」他說。

程夏看著他的眼睛，像在閱讀一本書，把子郁的人生從過去到現在，甚至是未來都翻閱了一遍，「你自己知道原因。」

「我不知道。我要是知道，早就——」子郁抽開身子，向後退了幾步，直到腳跟撞上翻倒在地的鐵椅。

「你知道。」程夏一字一句，都是冰錐刺在子郁的大腦，要鑿開他長久以來忽視的現實，和真相，「因為你太愛這個世界了。不管你再怎麼狡辯、再怎麼表現得像一個混帳，你都愛它，而且拚了命想活下去。」

程夏的聲音直接響在子郁腦子裡，「你想活著，活得太用力了。你被這團混亂的人生逼瘋，於是你活不下去了。」程夏不打算停下來，像某種無法被打斷的儀式。他在給自己驅魔嗎？子郁想，可他本身就是一個遊魂，如果身上的魔物真的被驅除了，那他會變成什麼樣子？

「這不是你的錯。」程夏說，「你的靈魂有太過強大的共情能力——也就是同情心。這很明顯體現在你的生活上，你總是能夠很好地理解犯人，不是嗎？」

「誰想要這種能力。」子郁用一種悲慘的方式哼笑，「誰他媽想要同情殺人犯。」

「我們無從選擇，人類自以為支配萬物，卻不知自己也只是影子的罔兩。」程夏皺眉，表情露出些許疲憊。

子郁沉默，他不知道還能說什麼，因為就算他再怎麼努力、再怎麼欺騙自己，也無法否定程夏的任何一個字——他無法否定自己的靈魂。剛才的對話超脫了肉體，是的，程夏是直接在和他的靈魂對話。良久，他才幽幽開口，「曾經我的直覺告訴我，你是野獸，但你不是。」

「你的直覺很準，至今為止應該對你有不少幫助吧。」程夏說得對，子郁總是靠直覺行動，屢次破案成功讓他在短時間內升上了中隊長的位置，「但那對我大概不怎麼起效，因為驅魔師能夠看穿靈魂。」

老天，他都把自己攪進了什麼破事裡？子郁彎腰把翻倒的椅子撿起來，擺好，雙手撐在椅背上。一。二。三。「這就是你這麼愚弄我的原因？因為你可以看穿我，就能肆意玩弄別人的腦子，像用逗貓棒耍弄那些畜生？」

畜生這兩個字稍稍惹怒了程夏，但他沒有深究，「我沒有在玩弄你，你才是跟死亡做遊戲的那個，記得嗎？」

05.

七歲的某個夜晚，子郁的母親被入室搶劫的強盜殺死了。她赤裸的下半身浸在血泊之中，碎花圖案的涼被蓋著她同樣赤裸的上半身。第一發現者的子郁報了警，然後湊近去端詳母親闔上的雙眼。他很久沒有這樣看著母親了。警察來了，他被帶到警局，然後有人來問他問題，他全都照實回答了。那時的子郁還沒學會如何說謊。

「警察到之前，你有做什麼事嗎？比如碰了你媽媽，或是移動什麼東西？」

子郁搖頭。

「好的。我們已經聯繫上了你的爸爸，他馬上就來。」

子郁沒有反應。

對方沉默了一下，然後很小心地開口，「子郁，你不要害怕，聽我說。」

害怕？為什麼要害怕？

「我們發現你媽媽身上有一些......傷口，是長期累積的。我想知道，你有沒有看過爸爸和媽媽吵架？」

「沒有。」他平靜地說。

「不用擔心，我們一定會保護你，說實話沒有關係。」

那人眼神中的關懷和憐憫，讓子郁覺得噁心，「他們從來不吵架。」

對方深呼吸，然後點點頭。她顯然不滿意這個答案，但是她的工作逼她掛上笑容，不斷稱讚子郁是個乖孩子，「如果還有想到什麼事情，都可以跟這裡的哥哥姊姊說，好嗎？」

她準備離開，但是又聽到了子郁的聲音，「什麼都可以嗎？」

「什麼都可以。」她坐回去，眼神閃著期待。

子郁看著她，「我覺得，殺掉媽媽的人是個溫柔的人。」

這番話顯然嚇住了她，卻又得勉強牽出笑容問道，「為什麼呢？」

「他替她蓋了被子，還幫她闔上眼睛。」子郁說，「他結束了她的痛苦。」

06.

「火。」

衍琪趴在天台邊，瞪了他一眼，但還是把口袋裡的打火機扔給子郁，子郁接住燃油幾乎見底的塑料打火機。「我想放他走。」子郁點燃打火機，以手擋風，一縷輕煙伴隨焦油的苦味飄散開來，而衍祺只是看著。

「幫他搞個精神科就醫紀錄，妳看見了，再問也是浪費時間。」

「那你呢？」衍琪沒看他，只是盯著天上緩慢飄動的白雲。

「沒差，被記過就算了。」子郁笑著深吸一口菸，然後笑容在吐出煙霧的那一刻消失，彷彿從未出現。

「誰管你記不記過。」衍琪用食指敲了敲女兒牆，龜裂的灰白油漆剝落了幾塊，「他是神經病，那你什麼時候才要承認自己有病？」

「有差嗎？」子郁瞥了她一眼，「我說我是瘋子，每天拿刀砍自己大腿，妳就會把我關起來？」

「所以你真的那麼做了？」衍琪轉過頭，眼神突然充滿興趣。操，子郁想，就說了這傢伙是瘋婆娘。不，大約世界上所有人都是瘋的。

「做了。」子郁盡量保持語氣平穩。他吸了菸，再緩慢地把肺裡那些慢性自殺的氣體吐掉，「但很可惜，我還活著。」

活著。世界上最輕鬆也最沉重的一件事。

子郁拚命想要放棄，又用最後一絲力氣抓住的事。

07.

十四歲的冬天，子郁翹課回家，因為比起在教室聽老廢物說話，他選擇回被窩睡覺。他走進廚房想水，卻看到他的繼母坐在餐桌邊，桌上散落著半灰半粉的膠囊。她手上拿著一個拆開的，看上去正在往裡頭添加一種白色粉末。看見子郁，她先是愣住，然後若無其事地蓋起手上的膠囊，「怎麼回來了？」

「睏。」子郁看了膠囊，又看了他的繼母——她左眼下方還有一塊尚未消腫的瘀青。他移開眼神，從烘碗機裡拿了杯子，裝水，喝乾，然後上樓鑽進被窩裡，睡著了。

隔年初，還沒過農曆新年，子郁的父親在醫院去世了，死因是腎衰竭。「我們很抱歉。」主治醫師站在床邊，替他父親蒼白噁心的臉龐蓋上白色棉布，「根據程序，如果你們有驗屍的需求......」

「不用了，他每天喝酒配阿斯匹靈，勸了也沒用。」子郁站在他泣不成聲的繼母身邊，這時候他已經學會了說謊。醫師頷首後離開，病房陷入沉默，直到方才身邊都還傳來哽咽不停的抽噎聲，現在卻靜得連一根針落地都能聽清，子郁突然覺得好累。

「他也打你嗎？我沒看見過。」他的繼母低聲說道，從手提包裡拿出面紙抹掉眼淚。

「他不打我，也不打我媽。」

「騙子。」她沙啞地笑，「我知道她身上有很多傷。」

「那是她自己弄的。」七年前的事，子郁卻一刻都沒有忘記過。每一晚，他都會看見同樣的、無比貼近真實的夢境，「她發現我爸在外面搞了妳，就開始撞牆。撞不動了，就用菸頭燙、用刀割、用手指捏、給自己賞巴掌、拿花瓶砸腿。」子郁突然湧上一股笑意，「智障，有膽子撞牆，卻沒膽把你們這對狗男女一槍崩了。」

「你......」他的繼母開口，卻被打斷。

「房子跟所有東西都歸你。我收拾完就走，妳人生不用再看到我了。」

子郁站起身，與她擦肩而過，假裝沒聽到走出病房時她大笑著說，「瘋子，全他媽的是瘋子！」

08.

「你可以走了。」子郁走進審訊室，用鑰匙解開鐐銬。程夏彷彿早已料到，毫無意外的神情，只是靜靜看著子郁。在警局門口，久未接觸陽光的程夏瞇了瞇眼。子郁想要說些什麼，但是沒有任何語言能夠準確表達他的內心——他的靈魂，所以他選擇了與自己無關的話題。

「葉允緋，你說她是客戶。我猜，應該不是去買寵物的吧？」

「不是。」程夏微微聳肩，「但委託結束後，她確實帶走了一隻可愛的黑兔子。哎呀，真想念那孩子。」

「滾吧你。」子郁咋舌，翻了個白眼走回警局。

「你知道我的店在哪。」程夏說，「我這兒剛好有隻很適合你的孟加拉貓，隨時歡迎。」

子郁背對他給了一個中指，警局的門關上了。

09.

七年。對子郁來說是一個被詛咒的時間，不管怎麼樣，每隔七年他的人生一定會發生一些雞掰到不行的鳥事。

七歲，他媽死了。

十四歲，他爸死了。

二十一歲，他的曖昧對象被變態跟蹤狂先姦後殺。

二十八歲，他的哥兒們被砂石車撞到清水懸崖底下，花了幾個禮拜才找全浮腫泡爛的屍體，光看照片，子郁都分不清楚他媽的誰是誰。

對，這就是他的人生，這就是他想活卻不能活、想死卻不能死的人生。

說起來，今年他好像三十五歲了。

10.

夜晚是一天裡子郁最討厭的時刻，因為黑暗會帶來太多噁心的東西。每一次閉上雙眼，每一次放鬆身體，那些人都會出現在他面前，說著永恆不變的台詞。就像壞掉的映像管電視，重複播放同樣的片段，永無止盡，而子郁找不到能拔掉的插頭。

_那孩子用溫柔形容殺了他母親的犯人，我認為他需要矯正治療 **……**_

****

_假清高的殺人犯。你和我一樣，都是瘋子，可你連動手的勇氣都沒有！_

****

_那是你爸媽！你怎麼有辦法不恨兇手？你有病吧。_

****

_幹，如果他們知道會養成你這種魔鬼，一定恨不得把你墮掉。_

****

_你說你可以理解_ **_，_ ** _所以你跟他們一樣嗎？你也想殺人嗎？_

****

_神經病！離我遠點！_

****

_殺人兇手！_

年輕的子郁還不懂。為什麼只是理解犯人的心理、選擇不怪罪任何人，就會變成跟他們一樣窮凶惡極的罪人。那時的他仍在追求答案，他將故事說給不同的人聽，換來的只是一樣的反應。恐懼、作嘔、唾棄、辱罵。然後流言開始蔓延，直到學校裡每個人都知道邵子郁是「會殺人的神經病」。

而現在子郁懂了，因為這就是人類。都說人類的大腦複雜，但在子郁看來完全不是這麼回事。人類很簡單，太簡單了，堪比單細胞生物。在他們眼中只有兩種人——和自己一樣的「正常」，以及不能理解的「異常」。自古以來，戰爭、屠殺和衝突都是因為要除去異端。千百萬年來人類沒有任何進步，只接納自己理解的同類，其餘的都冠上妖魔之名，放逐邊界或是一刀砍死。

理解這點之後，子郁學會假裝「正常」。他緘默不語，融進人群裡，用吊兒郎當的態度隔絕想要親近自己的人們。他成功了，可任何事都要付出代價。沒有出口宣洩的情緒不斷積累，再多安眠藥也壓不住巨大的惡夢，電視機不曾停止放映，痛苦以指數成長。

然後子郁想到了。這些痛苦的來源，是因為他逃避成為異端、抗拒成為那些人眼中的惡魔。如果，他真的成為「殺人兇手」呢？如果他不再反抗、如果他承認這個身份，那他就不會再痛苦了，不是嗎？所以子郁用刀子，殺了自己。一次不夠，就兩次。十次不夠，那就一百次。他用痛苦殺死自己的理智，讓大腦被極端的痛苦吞噬，使自己的存在轉化為痛苦本身。因為自己成為了痛，就不會再痛苦了。

子郁拿著刀子，熟悉的重量、熟悉的形狀、熟悉的觸感。輕輕一劃就能割斷皮膚的紋理，感受那種與疼痛共生共存的溫熱，還有映入眼中的皮開肉綻。

他把刀刃抵在指尖形狀的瘀青處。

一。二。三。

11.

程夏坐在店裡，抱著一隻金底黑斑的成貓，用梳子替牠捋毛。已經過了午夜，但他沒有關上店門。懷裡的貓打了個哈欠，軟綿綿地攤在程夏臂彎裡。程夏指尖撓弄著貓兒的下巴，看牠舒服地瞇眼。不知過了多久，程夏懷裏的貓突然打了個激靈，猛地跳到櫃台上，耳朵高高豎起。店門上的風鈴響起，客人上門了。

「那就是你說的貓？」一個熟悉的聲音，帶著為了保護自己而裝出來的不屑和敵意。

「歡迎光臨小店。」程夏對子郁微笑。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 在我心中這是一個系列的第一篇文章，希望我可以順利寫出後續，謝謝大家。


End file.
